Influenza virus infects 5-20% of the population and results in 30,000-50,000 deaths each year in the U.S. Disease caused by influenza A viral infections is typified by its cyclical nature. Antigenic drift and shift allow for different A strains to emerge every year. Added to that, the threat of highly pathogenic strains entering into the general population has stressed the need for novel therapies for flu infections.